Mordu d'amour
by MishyFR
Summary: Clarke retrouve un jeune homme blessé presque à mort par un animal dans la forêt, elle voit sa vie basculer lorsqu'elle le rencontre métamorphosé au lycée. Des choses incohérentes et étranges se produise et bizarrement tout reviens à lui : Bellamy Blake... Et maintenant, un loup attaque les gens de Beacon Hills , de plus en plus étrange. Crossover : The 100 x Teen Wolf
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toi nouveau lecteur !

Voici donc ma première Fanfiction, après en avoir lu des tonnes ici, je me suis enfin décidée à me lancer !

L'histoire sera un mélange de The 100 (principalement) et Teen Wolf (seuleument quelques éléments)

Je remercie **Athenaa** pour avoir corrigé ce premier chapitre :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'en est vraiment besoin pour m'améliorer et avoir votre avis sur ce début d'histoire m'aiderai beaucoup pour savoir si je la continue ou pas !

Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture ;)

MisShy

* * *

Clarke court.

Cela lui fait du bien.  
Sa queue de cheval balançant ses cheveux blonds de droite à gauche à chacun de ses pas, ses écouteurs lui explosant presque dans les oreilles tellement la musique est forte. Son rythme est régulier, elle a l'habitude de venir courir dans cet forêt, profitant de la fraîcheur matinal en ce début du mois de Juillet.  
Mais soudain, elle aperçoit au loin un chemin qu'elle n'a jamais vu auparavant. Poussé par la curiosité, elle le prend.  
Elle ne se doute alors pas le moins du monde de ce sur quoi elle va tomber...

* * *

Il essaye de marcher. De trouver quelqu'un. Il a besoin d'aide. Mais qui vient dans le fin fond de cet forêt à 7h00 du matin ?  
Il perd espoir, il va forcément y rester.  
Non il ne peut pas, c'est inconcevable !  
Il essaye d'accélérer le pas, mais finit par s'écrouler. Sa cuisse et ses côtes le lancent comme jamais. Il saigne abondamment à ces deux endroits et se demande comment il en est arrivé là.  
Il essaye alors de ramper, parcours quelques mètres et s'arrête.  
Le noir vient à lui, ses côtes, sa cuisse et maintenant sa tête le lancent comme jamais, ses paupières commencent à se fermer alors qu'il tente tant bien que mal de rester éveillé, il sait que si il les ferme, ce sera pour toujours.  
Il est seul, blessé, dans une forêt, la mort venant à lui et pourtant la dernière question qu'il se pose est la suivante :

" Mais pourquoi je suis venu dans cette foutue forêt ? "

Alors que ses yeux se ferment complètement, il entrevoit cependant une silhouette courir vers lui.  
Hallucination ?  
Il n'en sait rien, car tout d'un coup, le noir s'installe et il sait que c'en est finit de lui.

* * *

Quand Clarke voit le corps du jeune homme, elle n'hésite pas, elle fonce vers lui tout en sortant son téléphone et compose le numéro des urgences. Elle garde son sang froid. Elle a déjà vu bien pire.  
Après leur avoir donné sa position le plus précisément possible, elle pratique les premiers gestes de secours que son père lui a appris.  
Puis elle attend leur arrivée, veillant toujours à ce qu'il respire.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, elle les aperçoit. Clarke monte dans le camion avec eux, de toute façon elle arrive à la fin de sa course, et puis elle n'a pas veillé sur lui pour rien, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.  
Le camion démarre et commence sa route, pendant le trajet, elle voit le jeune homme grimacer dans son sommeil, cela ne l'étonne guère vu l'ampleur des dégâts infligés sur son corps.  
Lorsque qu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle l'avait "inspecté" afin que quand les ambulanciers arrivent, elle puisse leur faire son rapport. Le bilan était plus qu'affligeant, il était parsemé de diverses coupures et petites plaies sur le corps (du moins sur les parties visibles à Clarke), une bosse s'était formée sur le côté droit de son crâne, mais les deux blessures qui avaient le plus impressionné la jeune fille étaient celles sur sa cuisse et sa côte.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu cela !  
Trois sortes de griffures très profondes entaillaient sa côte gauche, et juste en dessous sur sa cuisse, on pouvaient voir une...morsure .  
Elle n'avait pas cherché à en comprendre davantage, se concentrant sur l'état du jeune homme, néanmoins cela l'avait un peu perturbé.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, un médecin le prend directement en charge, et ce n'est autre que la mère de Clarke.  
Elle s'occupe du garçon, puis le confie à un de ses confrères, pour venir rejoindre la blonde qui l'attend devant la porte du blessé.

-Clarke, ça va tu n'as rien ?

-Non maman je n'ai rien ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle avec une petite moue un peu agacée par la surprotection de sa mère.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?' l'interrogea t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, je faisais mon jogging matinal, j'ai pris un chemin inhabituel, et heureusement pour lui, dit-elle en désignant la porte; si je n'avais pas été là, il y serait probablement resté, je l'ai trouvé par terre comme ça. Il va s'en sortir maman ?

-Eh bien, ses blessures sont assez graves, mais il est entre de bonnes mains, on va le remettre sur pieds ! dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Tu devrais rentrer, je travaille tard se soir, ne m'attends pas.

-Ok

Clarke a l'habitude que sa mère ne soit pas là le soir, Abby travaille beaucoup, elle adore aider les gens et elle est l'une des meilleures médecins de l'hôpital. La jeune fille comprend et est fière du travail qu'accomplit sa mère, elle aurait simplement voulu que plus jeune, elle pense un peu plus à elle...  
Sur ce, elle partit de l'hôpital pour se rendre chez elle et prendre une bonne douche, après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité.

* * *

Un cauchemar.  
C'est un cauchemar.  
Nooooonnnnn !  
Il se réveille en sursaut, sa tête le lance, et il reconsidère sa position après s'être levé un peu trop rapidement à son goût.  
Il se rallonge en posant sa main sur son front, puis analyse sa situation.  
Il se trouve dans un lit, les draps ainsi que les murs sont blanc. Il est dans un hôpital ?  
Il aperçoit alors une silhouette, assise sur un fauteuil, sa jumelle, Octavia est là, endormit.  
Il essaye de changer de position, mais ne fait que du bruit, ce qui la réveille automatiquement.  
Quand elle le voit, ses yeux s'illuminent et elle vient lui sauter dans les bras, Bellamy la laisse faire tout en lâchant un petit gémissement de douleur. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils rompent le contact :

-Bell' tu m'as fait si peur ! Elle le reprend dans ses bras très rapidement puis enchaîne : mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois !  
Elle lui assène un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule qui fait grimacer le jeune homme.

-Je te jure O' que cette fois ci je n'ai rien fais ! En tout cas pas à mes souvenirs... dit-il plus bas.

-Les médecins ont dit que se serait normal que tu ai quelques problèmes de mémoires à ton réveil, ça te reviendra dans quelques jours, sinon comment tu te sens ? dit-elle le regard inquiet.

-Bien... je me sens étrangement bien, oui, lui assura t-il avec un petit sourire. Comment...comment je m'en suis sortit ?

-Une jeune fille t'a trouvé, elle a appelé les urgences et a veillé sur toi le temps qu'il arrive.

-Tu ne sais pas qui elle est ? Que j'aille au moins la remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie !

-Non désolée, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est la fille d'un des médecins de l'hôpital, on s'en occupera plus tard ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t-elle.

-Tu as raison, maman est là ?

-Tu ne bouges pas je vais la chercher et prévenir les médecins par la même occasion !

Elle se dirige vers la porte et se retourne au dernier moment :

-Tu ne bouges pas hein ! Sinon je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la force !

-Oui promis O' je ne bouge pas ! assure t-il.

Octavia sort de la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle.

-Oui je me sens étrangement bien, peut être même trop bien à vrai dire...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

2 Septembre : Rentrée des classes

Clarke marche en direction du lycée. Elle arrive sur le chemin avec, droit devant elle, le bâtiment. Elle n'aime pas l'école. La seule raison qui la pousse à y aller est le fait de voir sa bande d'amis et de se dire qu'à la fin de cette année, elle pourra enfin quitter Beacon Hills. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de très bonnes notes, mais de toute façon, cela lui importe peu, car l'année prochaine, elle entre en formation pour devenir militaire, comme l'était son père.

Sur le chemin, la jeune fille cherche des yeux ses amis. Ils s'étaient tous promis de s'attendre, afin de voir les listes de classes ensemble.

Clarke sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, elle le prend et constate que son amie Raven vient de lui envoyer un message :

R : "T'es où ? On t'attend sur le banc, magne tes fesses ! "

La blonde ne lui répond pas et file directement à l'endroit que lui a indiqué Raven. Alors qu'elle approche, elle les voit tous en train de rire, de discuter et même de s'enlacer pour certains. Les retrouvailles après deux mois de vacances sont toujours fortes. En effet, ils ne peuvent que très rarement se voir lors de cette période, chacun ayant un emploi du temps différent.

Elle les regarde, sourit en baissant la tête et se dit qu'elle a vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur cette bande de fous. Elle relève la tête et croise le regard de Maya.

\- Regardez qui voilà ! Clarke !, lance cette dernière.

Maya s'approche et se jette sur son amie, qui l'accueille à bras ouverts, lui rendant son étreinte. Les deux jeunes filles se connaissent depuis la maternelle, Clarke aime la douceur de son amie. Elles font à peu près la même taille, Maya a les cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un jolie marron clair, avec une pointe de doré. Malgré sa timidité, elle est un petit rayon de soleil ambulant, toujours de bonne humeur.

\- Comme tu m'as manqué ! Alors, ces vacances à New York ?, questionne la blonde.

\- C'était génial ! Tu aurais vu les immeubles ! Immenses ! Et les boutiques, Clarke, tu aurais été dingue !

\- Bon tu as finis ? Nous aussi, on veut lui dire bonjour !, s'écrie Raven au loin.

Les deux filles vont donc vers le banc, rejoindre le reste du groupe : Raven, Lincoln et Jasper les attendaient. Après les multitudes accolades, rires et quelques discussions à propos de leurs vacances respectives, la sonnerie retentit. Il est temps de rentrer, d'affronter la dure réalité. Tout le groupe est un peu anxieux de se retrouver seul dans une classe, exceptés Raven et Jasper, toujours enthousiastes !

Ils attendent que la majorité des élèves y aillent, pour avoir la place nécessaire de s'y rendre tous en même temps. Des cris fusent, ainsi que des soupirs, quelques câlins tristes pour certains sont échangés, redoublant l'impatience qu'éprouve le groupe. Finalement, ils finissent par y aller, chacun cherchant leur prénom ou celui d'une personne du groupe.

\- Lincoln, on est ensemble !, s'écrie Maya.

Ils se tapent dans la main, heureux de ne pas être seul.

\- Oh non, il n'y a personne avec moi..., dit tristement Jasper.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas te faire des amis dans ta classe. Et nous, on sera toujours là, le rassure Lincoln, mettant son bras sur ses épaules.

Clarke n'arrive pas à voir les listes, quelques personnes étant toujours devant et la gênant pour voir. Soudain, elle voit Raven sortir du "troupeau" de personnes devant le tableau et s'exclamer :

\- Clarke, on est dans la même classe !

La blonde ne peut retenir un petit de cri de joie et les deux amis se sautent dans les bras, puis bras dessus, bras dessous, elles rejoignent les autres qui attendaient un peu à l'écart, connaissant déjà leurs classes.

\- On s'en sort pas trop mal cette année, dit Maya. Ça aurait pu être pire, comme il y a deux ans, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oui !, répond Clarke. On avait tous été dans des classes différentes, la chance se foutait de nous, surtout pour toi, Jasper.

\- Ne m'en parle pas !

Il prend un air très sérieux et dit :

\- Je ne veux point repenser à cette période, qui fut un vrai désastre pour ma vie sociale.

\- Laquelle ?, ironise Raven en rigolant.

Ils rigolent tous devant l'air boudeur de Jasper, ses cheveux d'un brun presque noir en bataille lui retombant un peu sur les yeux quand il baissa la tête.

Alors qu'ils discutent tranquillement, la grande porte du hall s'ouvre et deux personnes arrivent, troublant tous les élèves qui tournent la tête devant leur entrée fracassante. Les nouveaux arrivants sont une jeune fille et un garçon. Tous deux sont très semblables. La fille a les cheveux longs, bruns et lisses, et quelques tâches de rousseurs parsèment ses joues. Elle est habillée d'un jean slim bleu brut et d'un débardeur blanc un peu moulant, une tenue simple en soi, mais qui retient visiblement l'attention de la plus part des garçons du couloir, dont Lincoln et Jasper. Elle avance la tête haute et sourit lorsqu'elle constate que tous les regards sont dirigés vers eux.

Le garçon à côté d'elle la regarde et, voyant son sourire, il ne peut retenir un soupir et un petit rire devant l'air de la fille. Il est assez grand, les cheveux bruns en bataille avec, tout comme la fille, quelques tâches de rousseurs. Il porte un simple jean, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt gris qui moulait légèrement ses abdos et ses bras musclés, son sac de cours reposant sur son épaule. Pour une étrange raison, Clarke a l'impression de le connaître pendant un instant. Mais elle se ravise, se disant qu'elle se trompe. Toutes les filles, au vue de leurs têtes, allaient trouver un prétexte pour aller le voir. Certaines sont déjà limite en train de baver. Clarke lâche un soupir, exaspérée par leurs réactions qu'elle ne comprend pas.

\- Qui c'est eux ?, dit Raven d'un air méfiant et dédaigneux.

\- Aucune idée, répond Maya.

\- Mais si vous les connaissez forcément !, dit Jasper. Ce sont les jumeaux Blake ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Ils sont arrivés mi-mai l'année dernière, leur mère est morte il y a quelques semaines. Ils en ont parlé dans le journal, car sa mort reste suspecte.

\- Il me semble en avoir entendu parler, maintenant que tu le dis, dit pensivement Lincoln. On n'a pas retrouvé son corps, alors qu'elle avait été attaquée par une sorte d'animal, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est elle.

\- Je m'en souviens ! J'ai vu l'article, c'était juste après que je sois rentrée de New York. Ma mère m'avait même interdit d'aller me promener quelques temps, mais je ne les avais jamais rencontrés, répond Maya.

\- Moi aussi, j'avais vu l'article. Il y avait une photo, c'était vraiment dégueulasse, enchaîne Raven en faisant une grimace.

\- Ok, donc je dois être la seule pas qui n'est pas courant alors !, dit Clarke. Parce que moi, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler et je ne les ai jamais croisés !

\- Oui mais toi tu as toujours un train de retard, ma grande !, plaisante Raven.

Les autres se mettent à rire, puis tout le monde finit par se détourner des jumeaux, ne leur prêtant plus attention. Le couloir reprend son agitation habituelle et la bande commence à se disperser pour rejoindre sa salle de cours respective. Clarke et Raven constatent que la jumelle est dans leur classe. Elles ne s'en préoccupaient pas trop, mais au vue de son attitude quand elle est arrivée, elle ne leur inspire pas trop confiance. Elles ne cherchent donc pas à aller vers elle, d'autant qu'elle est déjà bien entourée par les filles populaires et les garçons en chaleur. Les deux amies attendaient devant leur salle de cours, quand Raven détourna leur sujet de conversation.

\- Je n'aime pas ce genre fille, dit Raven en jetant un petit regard en coin à la brune concernée, qui discute avec quelques poufs du lycée et des membres de l'équipe de base-ball.

Bizarrement quand Clarke la regarde, elle a l'impression que la fille s'ennuie plus qu'autre chose et que les jacassements des filles autour d'elle l'agacent. La blonde croise son regard un court instant. La brune lui adresse un petit sourire timide, que Clarke lui renvoie, avant de retourner son attention vers son amie, qui fronce légèrement les sourcils, toujours méfiante.

\- On ne devrait pas la juger avant de la connaître. Regarde, quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, tu m'as foutu ton poing dans la figure, lui réplique Clarke en rigolant.

\- Eh ! C'était un accident, je te l'ai répété des centaines de fois. En même temps, il faut bien t'attendre à un ou deux coups quand tu pratiques la boxe.

L'histoire de la rencontre entre Clarke et Raven est un peu mouvementée. En effet, alors que Clarke prenait son cours de boxe habituel, un petit défi avait été lancé entre deux groupes de même niveau, mais de différents professeurs, pour savoir lequel des deux étaient le meilleur. Clarke s'était alors retrouvée face à Raven, et celle-ci, un peu trop enthousiaste, avait fini par lui balancer son point à la figure, alors que Clarke avait le dessus. La blonde s'était immédiatement reculée et Raven excusée. Depuis, elles ne se quittaient plus.

Clarke rit devant la tête de son amie. Elle ne regrettait pas du tout ce coup de poing, qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Raven. Finalement, le professeur arrive et les fait entrer.

Les deux jeunes filles se mettent sur la même ligne de tables individuelles, côte à côte. Et là, à la surprise des deux amies, la nouvelle venue vient s'asseoir derrière Clarke. Elle leur adresse un grand sourire, mais aucune des deux n'a le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, à cause du cours qui débute.

De leur côté, Lincoln et Maya se retrouvent avec le garçon. Dans la classe, Lincoln est au deuxième rang, avec Maya juste à sa gauche. Le nouveau, lui, s'est placé tout au fond. Toutes les filles lui lancent des regards provocateurs, auxquels il ne réagit pas le moins du monde.

Lincoln apprécie sa réaction. Certes, il ne le connaît pas et pourrait être un gros con. Mais au moins, il n'est pas comme tous les mecs populaires, à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Maya, elle, ne lui prête aucune attention. Au contraire de toutes ses filles, elle ne le trouve pas à attirant. Donc, du moment qu'il ne cherche pas les ennuis avec eux, elle n'ira pas le voir.

Pour commencer le cours, leur professeur, nouveau dans le lycée, décide de faire un tour de classe, afin que les élèves se présentent très brièvement et qu'il puisse un peu mieux se souvenir d'eux.

\- Alors, qui veut commencer ? Tiens, toi, jeune homme, présente-toi un peu, dit-il en désignant un garçon qui n'a pas l'air très commode.

\- Je m'appelle John Murphy, j'ai 18 ans et je suis très bagarreur, alors venez pas chercher les problèmes.

En disant ça, il se retourne vers quelques personnes et croise le regard de Lincoln quelques secondes. Le jeune homme a l'impression un instant que ce Murphy a un peu plus insisté sur lui, mais se ravise, en se disant qu'il voit un peu le mal partout.

Le prof, un peu déconcerté, reprend en bégayant :

\- D'acc...d'accord. Bon, au suivant. Vo-vous jeune fille, s'il vous plaît, demande-t-il en désignant Maya.

Celle-ci prend donc la parole avec une petite voix, un peu intimidée :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Maya Harlow et je vais avoir 18 ans le mois prochain.

Puis les élèves enchaînent, passant de l'un à l'autre, avec quelques blagues pour certains. D'autres se fichent vraiment du professeur, d'autres encore, plus sérieux, se contentent de répondre. « Eh bien, les cours risquent d'être mouvementés avec lui », pense Lincoln.

\- Jeune homme, au fond, à votre tour, demande l'instituteur.

Tout le monde se retourne. Il vient de désigner le nouveau. Surpris, il regarde tout le monde, un peu déconcerté. Il s'éclaircit la voix et, un peu gêné, prend la parole :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bellamy Blake, j'ai 18 ans, je vivais à Atlanta mais j'ai déménagé en mai ici.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'a jamais vu ici Blake ?, balance un garçon de l'équipe de base-ball.

« Encore un crétin », pense Lincoln. Néanmoins, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que sa question était, pour une fois, intelligente. Comment un gars comme Bellamy peut passer inaperçu ?

\- Je...je... tente Bellamy.

Il est vraiment gêné et ne sait pas quoi répondre. Heureusement pour lui la sonnerie retentit, et comme d'habitude, les élèves se précipitent pour sortir de classe. C'est l'heure de la pause.

Maya et Lincoln, eux, prennent leur temps. Avant de sortir, voyant que Bellamy range encore ses affaires, Lincoln se dirige vers lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, murmure Maya juste derrière lui.

\- Un peu de gentillesse dans ce monde de brutes ne tue pas. Et je veux faire sa connaissance, il a l'air sympa.

En arrivant devant le brun, Lincoln lui tend sa main :

\- Salut, moi c'est Lincoln et voici Maya, dit-il avec un grand sourire et en montrant la jeune fille derrière lui.

D'abord décontenancé, Bellamy regarde la main de Lincoln, puis le regarde lui. Il lui sourit et dit :

\- Moi c'est Bellamy, ravi de vous rencontrer !

Maya, toujours un peu méfiante, lui serre tout de même la main.

\- Bon et bien, à un de ses quatre. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, conclut Lincoln.

Ils sortent tous les deux de la salle de classe, pour retrouver leurs amis.

Clarke traîne dans les couloirs. Elle a laissé le groupe quelques minutes, le temps de mettre quelques cahiers dans son casier. Le cours s'est plutôt bien passé. À leur grande surprise, Raven et elles ont remarqué que la nouvelle, prénommée Octavia, qui parait, pour ne pas se mentir, un peu pimbêche, est un peu plus sympa que ça, finalement. Elles se méfient toujours, elles ne la connaissent pas après tout, mais elles lui laissent le bénéfice du doute.

La blonde arrive enfin à son casier, situé en plein milieu du couloir. Elle l'ouvre et commence à y ranger ses affaires, en se dépêchant car, à son plus grand malheur, les pires crétins de son lycée se trouvent juste à côté de son casier. Soudain, elle entend l'un d'entre eux, un certain Cage, interpeller quelqu'un :

\- Hey Blake ! Ton nom de famille me dit quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure et je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé pourquoi. Ce n'est pas ta mère qui a été assassinée dans les bois ? Hein ?, lance-t-il en rigolant, alors que tout le groupe l'imite.

Clarke se retourne et voit que le dénommé Blake se trouve juste derrière elle, de l'autre côté du couloir, son casier s'alignant avec le sien. Il ne dit rien et ne se retourne pas, mais elle le voit serrer les poings.

\- Bah alors mon petit, tu ne réponds pas ? Elle te manque trop ? Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer, pour ce qu'elle -

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car, cette fois, le garçon réagit. Il claque violemment la porte de son casier en jetant son sac devant et vient prendre Cage par le col, le soulevant du sol par son tee-shirt. Clarke est au premier rang. Peu à peu, des élèves commencent à s'amasser autour du groupe, les amis de Cage se retirant dans la foule.

« Quand il faut régler ses comptes, il n'y a plus personne là », pense Clarke. Néanmoins pas folle, elle se recule légèrement. Elle aperçoit ses amis, qui essayent de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Elle reporte son attention sur le garçon :

\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce d'imbécile. Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de ma mère ! Plus jamais ! Si tu oses, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je viendrais te casser la gueule, tu m'as compris ?!

Cage acquiesce, mais le brun ne le relâche toujours pas. On dirait même qu'il resserre son étreinte, lui faisant de plus en plus mal, Cage place ses mains sur les siennes pour tenter de les lui retirer. Soudain, de la foule, Clarke aperçoit Octavia. Elle bouscule tout le monde pour se frayer un chemin, écartant les gros balaises de devant sans difficulté.

\- Bellamy, stop !, lui crie-t-elle.

Mais il continue. Clarke lit dans ses yeux une rage intenable, mais également autre chose, infime mais quelque chose d'inhabituel. Une...lueur ?

Octavia n'attend pas et attrape le poignet par lequel Bellamy tient Cage, puis le retire avec difficulté, ses phalanges complètement blanches tellement elle le serre. Clarke n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment a-t-elle fait ?

La sœur de Bellamy le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui souffle quelques mots que Clarke entend à peine :

\- Garde le contrôle Bell', reprend le contrôle, tu peux le faire, je suis là...

Le garçon commence à se détendre petit à petit. Il se retourne alors vers Cage qui se tient la gorge. Aussitôt, il se redresse et semble se coller le plus possible au casier pour être loin de lui.

Bellamy lui lance un regard noir et, soudain, vient taper son poing dans le casier d'à côté. Cela provoque un énorme bruit et quand il retire sa main, Clarke voit le casier complètement déformé, la marque de son poing comme imprimé dans le métal.

Le regard du brun dérive alors une fraction de seconde sur Clarke, qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque-là. La jeune fille se sent mal, car ce qu'elle lit dans ses yeux n'est pas de la colère ou de la rage. Non, c'est bien pire. Ce qu'elle y lit, c'est de la peur et de la douleur. Et alors qu'Octavia emmène son frère loin de tout cela, les élèves criant, huant, encourageant la bagarre, elle le voit chanceler en se tenant la tête, sa sœur le soutenant légèrement, de sorte que seule Clarke le voit.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils. Elle ne sait pas comment interpréter cela. En tout cas, pour elle qui ne connaissait pas encore les Blake, c'est chose faite. Et elle compte bien en apprendre plus sur eux...


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour petits lecteurs !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis très heureuse que ce mélange des deux univers vous plaisent :D

Merci également aux guests auxquels je ne peux pas répondre ;)

Je m'excuse par ailleurs pour le retard de ce chapitre qui a mis très longtemps à arriver, mais je suis en plein déménagement et aujourd'hui (pour moi c'est le 31 août ) je fais ma rentrée scolaire en seconde en internat ;) Il a donc fallut que je m'organise tout ce temps et que je prépare mes affaires ^^

J'espère que je pourrais être un peu plus régulière prochainement :)

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :D

Il est un peu plus long que le précédent ;)

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me garde motivé pour écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des critiques constructives pour que je m'améliore :)

Bisous à tous :D (oui j'aime les smileys XD )

Le lendemain, Clarke se réveille facilement. Elle a l'habitude. Elle se dirige dans la salle de bain et se prépare. Une fois prête, elle va déjeuner dans la cuisine. Sa mère est encore au lit, ayant fait une garde très tard cette nuit. Clarke l'a entendu rentrer sous les coups de 3h30. Abby se rattrape donc ainsi en dormant un peu plus le matin.

Il est 7h50 quand la blonde part prendre son bus. Quelques arrêts plus loin, Maya et Jasper la rejoignent, puis en arrivant devant le lycée, un autre bus dépose Lincoln et Raven.

Tout en se regroupant autour de leur banc fétiche, ils discutent tous ensemble de choses banales, sortent quelques blagues, puis soudain, un silence s'installe entre eux, brisé par Jasper :

\- Dites-moi, on pense tous à la même chose, là ?, questionne-t-il une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

\- Ça dépend, commence Raven. Tu penses aussi que ce gars, là-bas, a un vrai problème avec son pantalon ?

Sur ses paroles, tous se retournent et regardent le dit garçon qui, malheureusement pour lui, à un trou sur le bas des fesses. Ils rigolent tous, mais soudain, quelque chose les arrête net. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Les jumeaux Blake viennent d'arriver, sortant du dernier bus. Ils se dirigent droit dans le lycée, les élèves faisant place sur leur passage.

\- Je parlais d'eux, souffle Jasper. On est tous d'accord pour dire que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cage hier était vraiment, genre… Flippant et bizarre !

\- J'ai envie de dire que Cage l'a cherché, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, répond Lincoln.

\- Oui, mais peut-être pas à ce point. Tu as vu comment Bellamy a réagit ? Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si sa sśur n'était pas intervenue, enchaîne Maya.

\- N'empêche que c'était super drôle de voir Cage se faire littéralement dessus, se moque Raven.

Ils partent tous dans un fou rire, se remémorant la scène d'hier et la tête de la "victime". Tous, sauf Clarke. Elle reste étrangement silencieuse et semble perdue dans ses pensées.

-Eh, pourquoi tu ne rigoles pas ?, questionne Raven. Ma blague était drôle pourtant !

\- T'a blague n'en était pas vraiment une, c'est un fait !, s'exclame Jasper.

Ils repartent de plus belle, mais Clarke ne les écoute plus. Ses réactions, son regard, le casier défoncé… Elle a passé toute la soirée d'hier à se remémorer l'événement, en cherchant une explication logique. Mais peu d'hypothèses lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée. Mais le fait que ses amis en reparlent ce matin lui avait redonné envie de chercher une explication. Sa curiosité l'emportait.

La sonnerie finit par retentir. Ils se saluent pour se revoir à la pause et se dispersent dans leurs classes respectives.

Quand Clarke et Raven arrive dans la salle où se tient leur premier cours de la matinée, elles voient Octavia, la tête baissée et le regard vide, adossée contre le mur du couloir.

Le groupe de filles de la veille se dirige vers elle, mais quand elles entament la conversation avec la brune, celle-ci ne réagit pas. Elle les regarde à peine et leur sort une vague excuse pour qu'elles la laissent.

Les filles, peu convaincues, persistent tout de même. Octavia les regarde alors plus durement. Elle se redresse, et, en regardant la leader du groupe, explique clairement et d'une voix forte ce qu'elle a sur le cśur.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Sarah. En aucun cas, je ne veux avoir affaire avec toi ! Depuis hier, vous me collez seulement parce que vous estimez que je suis assez jolie pour faire partie de votre bande de pimbêches. Pourtant, désolée de te le dire, mais je n'ai pas votre niveau de stupidité. On dirait que vous n'avez aucun sujet de conversation, à part qui a couché avec qui et quelle est la prochaine fête ? Vous savez qu'il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie, que certaines personnes ont de réels problèmes ? Non ? Et bien maintenant vous le savez ! Alors retournez jouer avec vos paillettes et vos strings, moi je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous.

Tous les élèves de la classe ont entendu le magnifique discours d'Octavia, mais aucun ne proteste. Ils chuchotent tous et des rires fusent devant la tête du groupe venant de se faire remballer par la jeune fille.

Raven à la bouche grande ouverte et suit du regard la brune qui s'avance au-devant du rang. Les élèves s'écartent sur son passage, encore sous le choc de cette conversation.

\- Clarke, après le cours on va la voir, je dois lui parler, dit Raven en fixant Octavia avec un regard plein d'admiration.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger au premier abord..., soupire Clarke

Quand le cours débute, les deux amies lancent quelques regards à Octavia, mais celle-ci parait dans ses pensées et ne les remarque même pas.

La sonnerie retentit à peine que la brune est déjà dehors, ne laissant pas aux deux jeunes filles la temps de l'intercepter. Elles se dépêchent tout de même et parviennent à apercevoir la nouvelle qui tourne dans un couloir. Elles se précipitent et arrivent dans une petite impasse avec seulement une porte dans le fond de celle-ci. Elles restent cachées derrière le mur. Clarke peine à se maintenir sur la pointe des pieds, pour voir par-dessus Raven.

La scène qui se joue devant elles est assez étrange. Dans la petit fenêtre de la porte, elles aperçoivent Bellamy et Octavia en train de discuter.

Soudain, la brune semble s'emballer contre son frère. Celui-ci commence à se défendre, mais finit par abandonner et baisse la tête pendant que sa sśur le sermonne.

Octavia finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle soupire en s'appuyant la main contre son front. Bellamy n'ose toujours pas la regarder. Elle finit par relever la tête et lui redire quelques mots qui semblent un peu perturber le jeune homme.

Sur cette fin, Octavia se dirige vers la porte, l'air visiblement énervée, et sort. Raven et Clarke se précipitent et font semblant de venir du couloir, Clarke bousculant "accidentellement" la jeune fille.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, commence Clarke.

\- Pas grave, répond Octavia, sans aucune émotion.

Elle s'apprête à continuer son chemin, mais Raven l'intercepte.

\- Octavia, c'est ça ?

La concernée se retourne, un petit sourire lui fendant les lèvres.

\- Ouais, Raven, dit-elle en désignant la brune. Et...

Elle semble réfléchir instant.

\- Clarke, c'est ça ?

\- Exact !, s'exclame la blonde.

\- Je voulais te dire, reprends Raven. J'ai adoré la façon dont tu as cloué le bec à cette conne, c'était...incroyable ! Je crois que si je l'avais fait, ça aurait été mieux, parce que tu y as été doucement, mais c'était pas mal quand même.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place. Et puis, elle m'agaçait à tout le temps me coller, dit-elle en rigolant. Et j'aurai pu être plus méchante, mais il y a des enfants, je ne voulais pas en choquer certains, finit-elle fièrement.

Elles éclatent toutes les trois de rire. Clarke a soudain une idée.

\- Ça te dirait de te joindre à notre groupe ce midi ?, questionne t-elle.

Raven ne réagit pas à la proposition de Clarke, elle-même y ayant déjà pensé. Octavia reste d'abord bouche bée, surprise par l'invitation, puis finalement, un sourire vient éclairer son visage.

\- Oui, oui, avec plaisir !

\- Ok super alors !, s'exclame Clarke. Tu vas voir, on rigole bien tous ensemble. Et, un petit bonus, on n'est pas aussi stupide que celle de ce matin. Quoi que, pour Jasper et Raven, j'ai parfois des doutes, dit-elle avec un clin d'śil.

\- Eh !, s'indigne Raven.

Elles repartent de plus belle dans un petit fou rire, tout en se dirigeant vers leurs prochain cours.

Bellamy vient de sortir de la pièce. Il vient de se faire méchamment réprimander par sa sśur à cause de son manque de contrôle d'hier. Il sait qu'il le mérite, leurs secret doit être gardé. Et en faisant cela, il ne se met pas seulement lui-même en danger, il implique aussi Octavia.

Discrètement, il se faufile parmi le groupe d'élèves de sa classe qui se trouve devant la salle de leur prochain cours. Bizarrement, plus personne n'est venu l'embêter depuis hier. Sa petite intervention avec Cage a dû marquer les esprits. Le point négatif de tout ça, est que, justement, personne ne vient le voir. Ou plutôt, n'ose venir le voir.

Bellamy regrette son comportement. Il s'attire des problèmes dès le deuxième jour de cours, mais en plus, plus personne ne l'approche. Lui qui voulait profiter de sa métamorphose pour se faire une nouvelle image, prendre un nouveau départ et se faire une bande d'amis, c'est un peu loupé.

Il aperçoit, un peu plus loin dans le rang, Lincoln et Maya, en pleine conversation.

« Allez Bellamy, il faut que tu te fondes dans la masse et que tu trouves des amis, bouge-toi un peu », s'encourage-t-il mentalement.

Il se dirige alors d'un pas peu assuré vers les deux jeunes gens.

\- Salut, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Lincoln et Maya s'arrêtent pour se tourner vers lui. Lincoln lui sourit directement et lui assène une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Hey Bellamy, ça va ?, répond-t-il.

\- Ouais et vous ?

\- Bien, bien, assure Lincoln.

Maya n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche, toujours aussi sceptique quant à l'opinion qu'elle a de lui.

\- Dites, ça vous dérange que je vienne manger avec vous ce midi ?

\- Non pas de soucis ! Il y aura d'autres personnes avec nous. Juste notre bande habituelle et, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas des crétins comme Cage. D'ailleurs bravo pour l'intervention d'hier, on m'a raconté ce qu'il t'a dit. Je crois qu'à ta place, mon poing serait parti depuis longtemps !, rigole t-il.

Bellamy émet un petit rire forcé, car si Lincoln connaissait la vérité, il en serait plus effrayé qu'autre chose.

\- Merci en tout cas, c'est très sympa de votre part, les remercie t-il.

\- Et n'écoute pas tous les imbéciles qui parlent sur ton dos, ce ne sont que des moutons, adeptes de la religion "Cage", lui dit Lincoln en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bellamy baisse le regard, embarrassé. Il a vaguement entendu parler sur lui dans les couloirs.

Le professeur arrive et fait entrer la classe, le cours commençant peu de temps après.

Il est 12h15 quand Raven, Clarke et Octavia sortent de leur dernière heure de la matinée. Elles rigolent toutes les trois. Étrangement, les deux amies se sont tout de suite bien entendues avec la petite brune et ont appris à la connaître. Elles ont finalement découvert qu'Octavia avait un grand cśur et était très sympathique. Ainsi, depuis qu'elles lui avaient demandé de venir manger avec elles, elles ne se lâchaient plus. Et à l'heure du repas, les filles doivent retrouver le reste du groupe.

Par chance, elles les aperçoivent installés près de l'entrée du self, en train de discuter.

\- Hey les filles, vous vous ramenez avec une invitée, vous aussi ?, lance Maya.

\- Et ouais ! Visiblement, vous aussi ! Et on dirait bien qu'on vient de réunir le frère et la sśur Blake, répond en retour Raven.

Jasper arrive et se jette dans les bras de la brune.

\- Oh Raven, si tu savais comme ton humour me manque ! La classe dans laquelle je suis est pire qu'ennuyante. Ça ne fait même pas deux jours que j'y suis et je crois que d'ici une semaine, je serai mort d'ennui !

\- Mais mon humour est irremplaçable Jasper ! Allez, avec un peu de chance, il y en a qui vont se décoincer !, rigole t-elle.

\- Au fait, Raven, Clarke, voici Bellamy, présente Lincoln.

\- Hey mon pote, bienvenue dans la bande !, le salue Raven en lui balançant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Le reste du groupe commence à partir en direction du self, laissant un peu en arrière le garçon et la blonde.

\- Salut !, sourit Clarke. J'espère que Jasper ne t'a pas fait trop peur. Et encore, seul ce n'est rien. Avec Raven, tu péteras un câble d'ici deux semaines. Avec un peu de chance..., ajoute-elle un tout petit peu plus sérieusement, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Bellamy se joint à elle dans son rire et finit par lui tendre la main.

\- Bellamy, dit-il, toujours un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Je sais, Blake, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Clarke.

\- Clarke comment ?

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te donner mon nom de famille pour que tu puisses faire comme moi ?, rigole-t-elle se joignant à lui. Bon, allons-y avant qu'ils ne nous zappent.

\- Je finirai bien par le découvrir un jour ! Je t'en prie, dit-il la laissant passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bande est installée sur une grande table, parlant, mangeant, rigolant et se chamaillant un peu dans la bonne humeur.

Lincoln et Jasper se sont placés face à face. À droite de Jasper, se trouve Raven, elle-même en face de Octavia. Bellamy, à côté de sa sśur, est placé en face de Maya, et Clarke, n'ayant plus de place, s'est mise en bout de table, entre Maya et Bellamy.

Peu à peu, tout le monde a commencé à bien bavarder avec les Blake. Même Maya a mis sa méfiance de côté et a discuté avec jumeaux.

\- Dis donc mon pote, tu ne te sens pas un peu seul avec toutes ses filles ?, lance Jasper à Bellamy, depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Bellamy rigole, alors qu'il voit Jasper se lever pour se placer entre Raven et Maya, en mettant ses bras sur leurs épaules. Celles-ci rigolent mais le repoussent, le forçant, tout en rigolant, à retourner à sa place, sous les rires des autres jeunes.

\- Sinon, vous deux, vous habitez où ? demande Raven, en s'appuyant sur la table pour se rapprocher d'eux.

\- Au bout de la ville, près de la forêt, répond Octavia. Comme on habite que tous les deux, on ne peut pas se payer un super truc, donc on a pris ce que l'on pouvait.

-Vous ne vivez que tous les deux ?, questionne Clarke.

\- Oui, notre mère est morte il y a quelques semaines, tu as dû en entendre parler. Notre père est mort il y a plusieurs années. Notre tutrice légale est notre tante, mais elle vit au Canada. Elle nous aide comme elle peut en nous envoyant de l'argent chaque mois pour subvenir à nos besoins, sourit-elle tristement.

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la table. Personne ne sait vraiment comment réagir.

Après ce moment peu enthousiaste, les blagues de Jasper et Raven reviennent à la charge. Alors que tous les membres du groupe discutent, exceptés Bellamy et Clarke, qui les écoutent attentivement, celui-ci se tourne vers elle et entame la conversation :

\- Au fait, je suis désolé pour hier, mon poing n'est pas passé si loin de ta tête, dit-il, un peu embarrassé, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai été impressionnée par la déformation du casier après ton massacre, plaisante-elle. Tu as beaucoup de force dis donc, ajoute-elle, cette fois ci un peu plus sceptique.

\- C'est vrai mon pote ! Hier, tu l'as bien fait flipper ce petit malin !, coupe Jasper, sauvant Bellamy d'une réponse bateau pour Clarke.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à t'inscrire dans l'équipe de lacrosse ?, propose Lincoln. On aurait bien besoin de toi, ça nous aiderait beaucoup.

\- Oui, tu devrais t'inscrire !, reprend Jasper.

Le brun semble hésiter. Clarke voit qu'il questionne du regard sa sśur, qui semble plutôt contre. « Pourquoi font ils cela ? », se demande Clarke. Mais Bellamy ne semble pas d'accord avec Octavia.

\- Ouais. Ouais, pourquoi pas. Je... Je vais voir pour m'inscrire, leur répond-t-il en souriant.

Octavia semble agacée mais n'en dit rien. Elle plaque un sourire sur son visage, troublant ainsi encore plus Clarke face à leur comportement. Ils finissent tous par se disperser, chacun rejoignant son cours de l'après-midi. La fin de journée se déroule normalement. Les heures défilent à vitesse grand V et, en peu de temps, tous sortent de leurs derniers cours. Clarke, Raven et Octavia discutent et rigolent ensemble.

\- Au fait, Clarke, tu peux toujours venir chez moi ce soir pour m'aider avec ma chimie ?, questionne Raven.

\- Oh non, j'ai complètement zappé ! Je suis désolée, ma mère est à l'hôpital ce soir, elle veut que je reste à la maison.

Octavia se tourne instinctivement vers elle. Un flash lui revient.

 _Deux mois plus tôt, à l'hôpital._

 _\- Une jeune fille t'a trouvé. Elle a appelé les urgences et a veillé sur toi le temps qu'ils arrivent._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas qui elle est ? Que j'aille au moins la remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie !_

 _\- Non, désolée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est la fille d'un des médecins de l'hôpital. On s'en occupera plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas._

Octavia reprend ses esprits et alors que ses deux amies débattent d'un sujet, elle les coupe toutes les deux en interrogeant Clarke.

\- Ta mère travaille à l'hôpital ?

Clarke la regarde, surprise par sa question.

\- Euh...oui, dit-elle, un peu perturbée par sa réaction. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, comme ça !, se reprend la jeune fille face à la tête des deux autres. Je connais un médecin qui a connu ma mère, c'est tout. C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

Sa réponse embarrasse quelque peu Raven et Clarke, qui ne veulent pas attrister Octavia de nouveau.

\- Griffin, mon nom c'est Griffin. Et...

Elle s'interrompt, pas très sûre d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée, au fait, par rapport à ta mère, continue la blonde. On n'osait pas trop en parler avec Raven, mais maintenant qu'on y est, voilà…

Elle expire bruyamment.

\- J'ai moi-même perdu mon père, alors je sais un peu ce que c'est.

\- Merci, à vous deux, répond Octavia en les regardant. Toutes mes condoléances pour ton père aussi.

Elle place sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Bon !, dit Raven. Maintenant que notre séquence émotion est passée, je vous propose que nous retrouvions notre débat concernant le café ou le jus d'orange au petit déj' !

Elles rient à l'unisson, tout en continuant à marcher jusqu'à leur bus. Arrivées là, elles se séparent, chacune prenant un chemin différent. Elles se saluent et se mettent directement en route vers leurs domiciles respectifs.

En réalité Octavia ne rentre pas chez elle. Elle vient d'apprendre quelque chose de croustillant que son frère, et elle aussi d'ailleurs, meurt d'envie de savoir. Mais elle veut en avoir la confirmation avant de lui en parler.

Elle marche donc en direction de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. En arrivant, elle se dirige à l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, j'aurais aimé parler au docteur Griffin, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je peux vous l'appeler, elle sera là dans quelques minutes. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

\- Octavia Blake, je suis la sśur de l'un de ses anciens patients, elle reconnaîtra mon nom de famille.

\- D'accord, allez-vous asseoir en attendant.

\- Merci.

La brune se dirige donc sur un des sièges les plus proches du bureau d'accueil et attend quelques minutes. En peu de temps, le docteur arrive, surprise de la voir.

\- Octavia ! Comment vas-tu ?, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle avait toujours bien aimé la jeune fille, qu'elle trouvait très courageuse, surtout après ce qui était arrivé à son frère, puis sa mère.

\- Bonjour docteur Griffin, répond celle-ci en souriant. Ça va bien, merci.

\- Heureuse de l'apprendre ! Mais, dis-moi, que me vaut ta visite ?

\- En fait, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. La personne qui a trouvé mon frère, est-ce votre fille ?

\- Oui, en effet, c'est elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai rencontrée au lycée, et elle m'a dit que vous travailliez à l'hôpital. J'ai donc fait le rapprochement, même si il n'y avait pas de très grande chance que ce soit vous. Mais quand elle m'a dit son nom de famille, j'étais sûre.

\- Oh je vois. Et bien maintenant, tu sais tout, dit Abby en souriant. Ton frère va bien ?

\- Oui, il va beaucoup mieux, merci. D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller le prévenir que j'ai enfin trouvé sa sauveuse, répond t-elle un petit sourire en y repensant. Bonne soirée, docteur.

\- Pas de soucis et merci à toi aussi Octavia.

Ses doutes venaient de s'envoler. Clarke était bien la fille qui avait sauvé son frère.

\- BELLAMY !, hurle l'adolescente en entrant dans la petite maison des Blake.

Elle vient seulement de rentrer quand elle voit son frère débouler dans le salon, paniqué et en chaussettes, glisser sur le carrelage pour se relever aussitôt et accourir devant sa sśur.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

La jumelle se moque face à cette scène alors que son frère, lui, est peu amusé de la gamelle qu'il vient de se prendre.

\- Calme toi Bell', personne n'est mort !

Son rire diminue, mais elle garde un petit sourire en coin, digne des Blake.

\- Quoi que si Clarke n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais pas avec moi en ce moment, reprend-t-elle.

\- De... de quoi tu parles ?

Il semble surpris et confus. C'est exactement la réaction qu'Octavia attendait.

\- Eh bien...

Elle pose son sac, puis retire sa veste et ses chaussures, les balançant négligemment sur le côté avec les autres, faisant ainsi bouillonner d'impatience son frère.

\- Il se pourrait… Que ta super sśur… Ai retrouvé ta sauveuse… Qui n'est autre que Clarke !

\- Attends, mais tu en es sûre ? Et puis, comment l'as-tu appris ? J'ai cherché deux mois et toi en deux jours au lycée, tu retrouves qui c'est ?

\- Je te l'ai dit je suis géniale, sourit Octavia. Et oui, je suis sûre, sa mère travaille à l'hôpital. Quand je lui ai demandé son nom de famille, je me suis rappelée de ton docteur. Je suis donc passée la voir et elle me l'a confirmé. Et non je n'ai rien cafeté, tu pourras aller lui dire en personne que c'est toi qu'elle a sauvé ce matin-là. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle va trouver ça bizarre ? Elle ne t'a même pas reconnu tout à l'heure ! En même temps, il faut dire qu'avec ton changement physique, si j'avais pas subi le même truc et que tu n'étais pas mon frère, je pense que je ne t'aurais pas reconnu non plus.

-Je trouverai une excuse, on peut beaucoup changer en deux mois ! Je n'aurai qu'à prétexter que j'ai fait beaucoup de sport… Et encore faut-il qu'elle me le demande ! Sinon, je ne lui en parlerai pas. En tout cas, c'est super O', merci beaucoup !

\- De rien, je suis là pour ça, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'śil. Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi !

\- Pizza, ça te dit ?, sourit-il.

\- Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois !

Ce soir-là, avant de s'endormir, Bellamy se fait une promesse : « Demain j'irai voir Clarke et je lui expliquerai tout. »


End file.
